


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 1

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Character Death, Dehydration, Gen, Language, Pre-Canon, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: It starts with an argument, a minor conflict between a Galra guard and a labor camp worker, then spreads like wildfire into a huge prisoner riot.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 10
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally gotten to posting this collection on here (was on Tumblr only before), and I'm going to do it in parts. Each day I picked from one of two whump prompts and then had to choose a fandom or original work to write using that prompt.
> 
> As an explanation I put a hard limit of 500 words or less for each piece, to learn how to write more efficiently without a lot of setup. AKA how to write micro-stories. This collection will span a bunch of different topics with different characters. Also please heed any warnings in the tags, they're there for a reason.
> 
> Thanks so much and enjoy!

It starts with an argument, a minor conflict between a Galra guard and a labor camp worker, then spreads like wildfire into a huge prisoner riot. In the confusion Matt and a few other aliens race to the nearby hanger that houses small fighter planes. Prisoners try to make a break for the planes and escape themselves. Matt watches in horror as many are gunned down without mercy.

Matt crash lands his fighter on a desert planet after running out of fuel. The desert is filled with a brilliant turquoise sand that gleams like fine gems, He kicks open the hatch, body bruised and roughed up, and stumbles out. The blazing heat from the twin pale blue suns is already superheating his skin.

Matt has no supplies, no food, no water. He picks a direction at random and sets out, hoping he’ll come across civilization before his body gives out. There are awful cramps in his stomach from starvation and his dark, tight, and very dirty prisoner uniform is the worst outfit for this weather. Soon sweat is soaking through his clothes.

The suns continue to shine down on him and his shoulders sag with the effort of constant movement. He feels his lips already crack and peel, his throat parched. It combines the mouthfeel of sandpaper with the moisture of cotton and he’s desperate to quench his growing thirst.

He shields his eyes from the bright rays to stare at the horizon, tracking his progress so far. The glittering sand still stretches out endlessly and Matt’s stomach drops, breath coming in short pants. At this rate…at this rate…

He’s not gonna make it.

He continues to push on, too stubborn to give in yet. Just like something Shiro would do and the face of his best friend flashes in his mind, bringing both warmth and sorrow.

His feet drag across the sand, a headache steadily pounding away at his temple. His arms and legs ache and burn and sharp pangs of hunger assault his gut. There’s no more sweat on his face and his clothes dried up ages ago as their dark colors soaked in all the heat. He coughs and it’s hoarse and painful, then gulps at scorching air, body desperate for moisture or just…just _something_. Something that’s not the same _fucking_ hot sweltering _bullshit desert_ that just _never ends_.

Matt falls to his knees and grips his face in the meat of his palms. He wants to cry, to scream so badly but he can’t. There’s nothing left in him. Looking up, the horizon before him blurs and he’s tired. So tired.

He’ll just lay down here for a moment, to catch his breath and rest. Only for a little while. His cheek burns on the sizzling sand but he doesn’t care, he needs sleep. Someone screams in his mind and it sounds like Shiro telling him to get up, to move.

_Don’t give up._

Matt closes his eyes.


End file.
